A New World of Theirs
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: After the War, with the population of Cybertron reaching a new low, mechs need to procreate, any way possible. Not every way is acceptable though. Mention of rape, kinda depressing. Bunny response, details at the end.


Disclaimer: I disclaim all ownership.

**A New World of Theirs  
**

Optimus Prime stood on the balcony of his office, gazing at the city of Iacon with a solemn gaze.

The war had ended so many vorns ago, and yet still its consequences reached them. So many mechs had been lost, so many youngling were without a Prix and a Dax, so many bondmates were forced to live their lives without their other halves. So many decided not to bond again, their Sparks still not reconciled with the pain.

And thus so many didn't have who to form sparklings with. And the youngest Cybertronians were so needed now.

Sparklings were in high demand. According to the Autobot Council, lead by the Prime himself, had made numerous rallies and appearances asking the population of Cybertron to form young ones. They were so needed now that all surviving Cybertronians could fit into two cities at the most.

Then the Factories appeared. The most disgusting and vile place that could ever be thought of. The Factories held breeders of all types and anyone wanting to have a sparkling just had to visit one, pay the requested amount of credits, and rape one of the breeders. The mech then left, either with a Newspark in him or after leaving contact information for when to pick up his new sparkling.

Efficient, if one ignored the fact none of the breeders were there of their own will.

Mechs and femmes from all around the globe were being snatched from the streets. Their arms were removed so they couldn't fight, their legs were removed so they couldn't run, their vocalizers turned off so they couldn't plead for help. Lastly, all their firewalls and contraception programming were removed forcefully, leaving them unable to protect themselves from bearing someone else's sparkling.

The kidnappers, though every one knew of the horror they inflicted on others, somehow were nearly impossible to capture. They evaded the patrols, were hidden by shopkeepers or in private houses till it was time to hunt again.

Because though the world was supposed to be a place safe for all, everymech wanted to have a sparkling of their own. So much that to achieve that goal they were willing to sacrifice innocents.

And so the hunts went on.

Not even the 'Earth' Autobots were safe. Prime's TIC had almost been taken, and it was only thanks to the fact he was _Jazz_ that he had managed to disarm and defeat his would-be abductors. Those from Special Ops had an advantage others did not.

However there were exceptions. Or should he say one exception.

Optimus sighed heavily at that thought, rubbing his temple-plates.

Mirage. Quiet, shy Mirage, that had had so much trouble with finding friends among his troops. That had tried so hard to be accepted. That had risked his life regularly to provide them with a little bit of information on the Decepticons.

He had been taken.

Apparently, ex-Aristocrats were in high value for the monsters that run the Factories.

It had taken nearly a whole vorn to find the facility Mirage was in. He had been in a bad shape – armless, legless, voiceless, and with desperate optics pleading for deactivation.

They had fixed him, found the two sparklings he had been forced to bear, then returned them to him. Their presence, and the obvious bond they still shared with their bearer helped greatly to alleviate his wish to die.

However it still took nearly another vorn before Hound could touch his bondmate without him flinching away.

Even now, if someone other than the ex-scout neared him, Mirage would stare with terrified optics, hugging his two creations close with his re-attached arms, shielding them from view.

Having one's sparklings taken from them immediately after birthing could break any mech. It was so painfully obvious the blue mech didn't want to risk living through the forced separation again, not even able to trust his friends on the matter.

But Smokestream said he was getting better. Even Hound said he was slowly regaining the courage and confidence he had lost.

So maybe there was still hope for him.

Many other rescued from that Pit of the Unmaker had offlined themselves before help could arrive to help them through it. They simply couldn't bear what they had gone through. Those had perished without even meeting their creations. The little ones had then been given up for adoption, for their other Creator automatically lost all rights to the sparklings.

Thankfully locating the little ones wasn't that difficult. All Factories carried an archive of data who had bred with who, to ensure that the 'client' could be given medical information on the breeder they had used in case there was something wrong with the sparkling. After all, forced existences were said to be cursed by Primus.

Still, they were so highly valued and cherished, all were willing to risk it.

A memory of the particular Factory rose then, and Optimus couldn't help a bitter smile. One Factory had the misfortune of having one of their clients demanding a flyer to breed with. And there were no better flyers than the seekers.

The Factory had been stupid enough to 'acquire' a seeker later on. Barely an orn passed before the Factory location was compromised, the breeders freed, and the whole building (with the exception of the room the archive was in) leveled to the ground. The Factory workers had taken heavy damage and another orn later the 'client' had been found ripped apart.

In their greed, they had forgotten about the trine bond all seekers shared. And despite their brutality, the seekers had helped to get one Factory less from the cities. And they were so hard to find, carefully hidden, constantly on the move. They were nearly impossible to locate in time to spare their prisoners more pain. Each one found was almost always by luck.

Optimus had entertained the thought of asking the seekers for help in searching for those Pit-Houses, but the Allied Seekers, those that had changed sides in the war and helped bring it to an end, were holed up in the rebuilt Vos, rarely putting a wing outside. Especially after one of their own had been snatched.

They weren't the only ones. Many mechs chose to stay inside and to go out only when it couldn't be avoided. Many leaved in fear they would be snatched, many lived for the sole purpose of acquiring a sparkling no matter the cost, many lived only to capture a mech and force him into a life of slavery.

This was a horrible new world they had built for themselves.

With a sigh, he returned to his office, and picked up the report that had sparked his depressing thoughts. Another 'breeder' remains found, in Sector 12/8. Femme. Unidentified still.

The Factory she came from was still unfound.

*

Bunny belongs to kirin_saga of lj  
With the population dangerously low after the war, breeding factories are opened all over Cybertron. Although these factories are highly illegal as they are considered immoral. Which is why those running them have to resort to kidnapping mechs and femmes to use as breeders. People pay to be allowed entrance into the factories, where they choose which prisoner they want to bear their sparkling.


End file.
